In modern times numerous people travel, for either personal or business reasons. People often take long flights, train rides, or car trips in order to visit family, go on vacation, or attend business meetings. While the modern person can travel further and with much more ease than the people of yesteryear, travelling can still prove arduous and uncomfortable. Much of this is because seats do not allow for much personal adjustment, especially in cramped seating arrangements, such as those found on airplanes. The ability to sleep, or even simply rest one's head, is highly desirable but not easily attainable. Since sitting for long durations is not natural to humans, it is difficult to find a comfortable resting position. Often times a person will naturally lean to one side, but in cramped conditions this is hampered by adjacent passengers. There exists a need for a comfortable support for sitting persons.
Currently this need is addressed by separate inventions which are meant to be used in conjunction with a seat. Common examples include basic and shaped pillows. These current solutions intend to provide a soft and comfortable surface for a person to lean and rest against. Some are even contoured to fit between a person's torso or neck and a seat. While these solutions are better than nothing, drawbacks do exist. The most glaring issue is the difficulty in keeping such products in position. Since the products are not integrated to the seat, they are not locked in a position. As a result, they may be unintentionally moved as a person adjusts themselves to a more comfortable position, or even shifts during sleep. Many times this results in an struggle to get the pillow in a comfortable position that is also stable. These issues remain to be addressed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a headrest which is integrated into a seat, providing a secure base for the headrest. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a headrest that can be adjusted and locked to a desired position by a user, increasing user comfort.